The Discovery of the Iced Cream
by BlueSpiritFire1
Summary: Grimmjow doesn't know what ice-cream is. ORIHIME MUST RECTIFY THIS HORRIBLE PROBLEM! Rated T for Grimmjow's usual swears and a lil' dash of romance ;D GrimmHime oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**Please enjoy the fic and, as always, don't forget to leave a review/comment! Especially since this my first time writing something like this. And writing Grimmjow. He's such a fun lil' bastard to write though!**

**Pairing: Grimmjow x Orihime**

* * *

He eyed the bowl she put in front of him with suspicion.

"What the hell is _this_?"

She looked at him blankly.

"You're not serious."

He scowled.

"I asked a fucking question."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my God...you...you mean you don't know what _ice-cream_ is!?"

"I'm assuming it's iced cream now that you gave me a fucking name for it."

Orihime looked mortified. "You poor, poor creature. A life without ice-cream isn't a life worth living!" She pulled up a chair and sat on it the wrong way, picking up his bowl of 'ice-cream' and grabbing a spoonful. "Open up."

He stared at her like she was mad. "I'm not incapable of feeding myself, woman!" he snapped.

She grinned teasingly. "But this is so much more fun!" Grimmjow looked unamused and when she moved the spoon towards his mouth he clamped his jaw shut, refusing to open it. Orihime looked distinctly displeased. She frowned and sat back.

"Come on, don't make this a bad experience! Ice-cream is so tasty, and there are so many flavours, so you're bound to find something you like!" she said cheerily.

"You know, you're making it sound like a-Mmph!" Orihime had taken the opportunity to shove the ice-cream laden spoon into his mouth. His arms flailed in surprise and he started choking.

"Argh! My nose! It feels so _cold!_"

"Awwww, your first nose-freeze!" she said adoringly.

"First!?" he squeaked. There were more of these horrid things to come?! She giggled and reached over, rubbing the bridge of his nose where she knew nose-freezes to be the worst. He released a small whimper and relaxed a little.

"Better?" He nodded. Curse him for acting like a kitten!

"Come on; don't make me force you anymore." She scooped up some more ice-cream (now he knew why they called it that) and readied it. "Now, open wide!" Begrudgingly, he parted his mouth a little. Orihime forced the spoon in then pulled it out, making sure the frozen dessert stayed in his mouth.

He tasted the sweetness and the texture. It was indeed creamy, and he _liked_ it. "What flavour was that?"

"Vanilla!" She said brightly. He tried to taste it again, but it had melted and he'd swallowed it.

"...Can I try a different flavour?" Orihime grinned broadly and set the bowl on the table, grabbing his arm and leading him to the freezer. "This is my little stash." She said secretively. "BEHOLD, my ice-cream storage!" she said grandly, pulling open the freezer door. A blast of frozen air and cold white light washed over the Espada and he shivered, closing his eyes and raising his hand like he was defending himself from the harsh winds of Antarctica. Grimmjow blinked several times and looked into the freezer, his mouth falling open in awe.

Differently labelled and brightly coloured containers were scattered haphazardly throughout the seemingly endless freezer, half covered by piles of fine freezer-snow (the stuff the forms in your freezers that's a little like snow, but bigger). He was quickly lost in a world where he danced (chibified) through the snow and climbed into the huge tubs, eating handfuls of different flavours, the freezer-snow falling slowly as he danced with an ice-cream man, then made ice-cream angels in the vanilla tubs.

Back in the real world, Orihime smiled. Grimmjow was staring, starry eyed and almost drooling at her forbidden ice-cream stash.

Grimmjow poked his head into the freezer and looked at all the labels he could set his cobalt eyes on.

'Orange Jaffa', 'White Chocolate and Green Apple', 'Mint and Lycee', 'Peanut Butter with Fudge Sauce Ribbons', 'Mango Sorbet with Pineapple', 'Chilli Chocolate', 'Cookie Dough', 'Strawberries and Cream', 'Blueberry and Raspberry with French Vanilla', 'Hokey Pokey', 'Honey and Peach', 'Cherry Brandy', 'Rocky Road', 'Butterscotch and Banana', 'Dark Chocolate and Blackberry', 'Bubblegum Lollypop', 'Turkish Delight', 'Dark, Milk, White and Hazelnut Choc, aka Death by Chocolate', 'Pomegranate and Blood Orange Sorbet', 'Vodka and Cranberry Sorbet' and 'Coconut and Lime' were only some of the inventive titles he saw.

When he pulled his face out of the icy freezer his hair was tipped with icicles. Orihime stretched up and brushed them off, bringing his attention back to the rather dull world outside the freezer. She closed the door and leaned on it, smirking.

"So, see anything you like in there?" Grimmjow still had his silly dazed smile.

"Uh-hu." He managed, nodding slowly. Orihime snickered, poking him in the chest.

"Come back tomorrow, same time." He nodded, leaving the room.

All those who saw Grimmjow that day _swore_ he was high, jabbering nonsense about the 'Magical Ice-cream Land'.

* * *

Grimmjow was waiting impatiently outside Orihime's room, his foot tapping on the floor and his fingers rapping on his folded arms. Suddenly the door opened and her head of orange hair peeked out. She instantly saw Grimmjow and smiled.

"Come on in!" Grimmjow resisted the urge to barge in and run for the freezer. But, he found he didn't have to. Laid out on the table was dozens of small ice-cream samples from some he saw in the freezer, and more. His jaw dropped as Orihime closed the door, and locked it. His ears pricked at the sound and he turned just in time to see Orihime slipping the key down her blouse.

"W-What-?"

"Huh? Oh, it's just so no-body comes in. The others don't know about this see. They wouldn't really appreciate all the little flavours. They'd just see it as food to be eaten."

"And what makes you think that I don't too?"

She smirked. "I saw your face. You were genuinely enraptured by the magic of iced cream." She had him there. She walked around to the table and pulled out a chair. "Sit!" she commanded patting the chair. Grimmjow warily walked to the chair and sat on it, his eyes never leaving her smiling face. As soon as he sat she leapt back and grabbed her own chair, sitting on it backwards again, a very, normally, un-Orihime thing to do.

"Now, today I've picked out some samples for you to try! Now, point to a random ice-cream." She instructed. Grimmjow looked at them all and, very slowly, pointed to one that was the same startling blue as his eyes. Orihime reached over and plucked it out from the crowd. She used a small spoon and scooped up some.

His gut sank as he realised she intended to feed him again, and he was suddenly very thankful for the locked door.

He clamped his lips shut before prying them open, trying to ignore the little chibi of pride that was screaming at him not to submit to being fed. As soon as the bright blue dessert hit his tongue, flavours, wild and crazy, burst around his mouth, the sugar overwhelming him and tingling his tastebuds. It was like the vanilla, but so much _better_. His eyes snapped open and his pupils dilated. After he couldn't find any trace of the amazing sugar blast he spoke.

"That was...wow."

Orihime nodded. "That was 'Bubblegum Lollipop'. Very candyish. Chose the next one when you're ready." His gaze was already feasting on the different assortments and he chose a brown one with little red bits in it.

Orihime smirked. "This one might give you a bit of a kick." She said, picking it up and feeding him a smaller spoonful. For a moment the cocoa ruled, then, a burning sensation exploded on his tongue and quickly engulfed his whole mouth.

"Hot!" He said quickly, breathing in and out rapidly.

"Chilli Chocolate: The scorcher of the lot. Here." She passed him a glass of milk. He eyed it for a moment before grabbing it and sculling, instantly sighing at the relief that washed over him.

"Who's next on the menu?" Orihime said eagerly, clapping her hands. Grimmjow looked at her with his Bubblegum Lollipop eyes. Now he knew why she was always so full of energy. She was constantly having sugar, sometimes in concentrated amounts. Oh well, he couldn't judge.

If they were all tasty, then he couldn't really blame her.

* * *

Grimmjow sat back lazily in the chair, hand patting his Hollow hole. It had been a week plus and he was sure that he'd tried every single ice cream in her secret stash, a small bunch each day.

"I'm full, think I've eaten enough ice cream for one day." He said truthfully. Orihime looked slightly crestfallen.

"Eh?" he looked to the table and saw that there was one left.

"I guess I can have one more..." He said, ashamed at such leniency. Her dull grey eyes sparkled like polished silver and she carefully picked up the last, solitary cup. He caught a glance at the contents. It was a white, slightly green tinged ice-cream. He was expecting mint or something like that, not the wonderful subtle mix that teetered between sweet and sour. It melted all too quickly for him.

"Can I have a bit more of that one?" She smiled and picked up some more on the spoon, popping it into his mouth. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the flavours. Now he realised that there was just something..._missing _from it to make it perfect.

Then something pressed against his lips, something soft. He opened his eyes to see Orihime's face abnormally close to his, her lips against his, her body sitting on him as she would sit on one of her chairs. Her tongue pressed against him, asking to be let in. A deep growl built in the back of his throat, but it was softer, more like a purr. His tongue darted out and licked hers, teasing her. She chased after him when he retreated, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and tangling in his hair, diving into his mouth.

Suddenly he knew what the missing ingredient had been.

Orihime.

Now that the ice-cream, although almost gone, was complete, it tasted so much better. Their tongues battled, rubbing and tangling as she tasted and explored his cavern, running her tongue over his sharp teeth. Suddenly he pulled her closer against his body and he pushed past her lips, invading her mouth powerfully, the bone jaw digging into her cheek. She didn't pay any notice, moaning when he lightly flicked over her tongue, just brushing her tastebuds before pressing deeper. She moaned again, her fingers digging into his scalp with ecstasy. He grinned like a hunter happily devouring its prey before playing within her mouth once more and withdrawing, biting down on her lower lip hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. He still had that perfect taste in his mouth. She whimpered slightly at the loss of his presence but when they pulled apart there was a satisfied smile on her face, and a devious one on his.

"What was that one called?" he growled.

"White Chocolate and Green Apple." She responded slightly breathless.

"Let's try it again."

Needless to say the ice-cream wasn't touched at all.

* * *

**Just exaggerating about the ice-cream thing. If you've never had/can't eat ice-cream, plz don't go and kill urself :3 **

**Not sure if half of these flavours exist O.O**

**I know white choc and green apple does though, I made it by blending the two separate ice creams! You gotta stir it until the green is almost gone. **

**8D So...YUMMY. *drools slightly***

**Like I said before, reviews are always loved and welcomed with bowls of ice-cream and hot chocolate!**


End file.
